darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice
Origin Rumor has it that the guy who invented it came from back east somewhere and the demand started to shoot up for it so much that the Dealers and Gangs started to go to war over it. Two rival gangs, one South American and one Asian wanted his formulas but he wanted money. In this case, he wasn't smart enough to cover all of his bases and the gang-to-gang war got him. One major gang got the formula for Jade the other got Ice. Effect Each dose of Ice comes in a small, blue, crystal-like pill that is taken orally. The initial effects is similar to meth with a few interesting side effects. Upon taking the pill, the mouth of the user will feel extremely cold and, upon exhale, 'smoke' will be visible as though they were breathing out on a cold, winter's day. After approximately ten - fifteen minutes the effects of the drug will start to take effect depending on the size of the dose. A faint numbing sensation can be felt in the fingers and toes as though the user were in a cold climate. This 'chill' is the starting phase of a multi-phase drug. The second phase is identified by a warming sensation in the chest - much like if you were laying down in snow and your body was trying to conserve its heat. The warming sensation is accompanied by a hallucinogenic state whereby the user believes themselves to be caught in a wintery environment of pure joy. One could almost say that this is a 'snow day' in pill form. The joy, exuberance and thrill of being out of school as a child rushes through the person sending all of their inhibitions on vacation at least for the next hour or so depending on the dosage. Essentially this drug grants a temporary Charisma buff of +1 for approximately forty minutes or so. Within forty minutes the effects of the drug will wear off and the user transitions into the last phase of the drug whereby they can either go one of two ways: the Grinch or the Santa. Grinching, as it is known, is when the person is coming off of the drug and becomes incredibly sour and bitter towards any and all people around them. They hate everything and everyone. This feeling will commonly persist for several hours and will eventually fade into a quasi-hangover state by morning. The alternate state, Santa, is when the person is coming off the drug and seems to want to be as helpful and giving as they can be. Often they will give anything and everything they own to anyone around them who seems needy. Clothing, wallets, watches and the like are not uncommon 'gifts' but it can also range to cars, houses, and sexual favors depending on the dosage. After a few bottles of water the side-effects are remedied and they can continue with life with the usual 'hangover' effects lingering until the next morning. Repeated abuse allows the user to extend the period of Joy but at a cost. Overdosing has been known to cause people to enter a near hypodermic state during the 'chill' phase and slip into a deep sleep as though their body were attempting to protect itself from over exposure to the cold. RP Hooks * There are only a few distributors for Ice within the city. * This drug is commonly found sold by South American gangs, their distributors or connections. * No one has been able to successfully reproduce the formula and the sellers have gone to great length to protect its secret and their profits. * Ice Dealers, called 'Snowmen', are hard to find. Almost everyone of them keep a low profile for fear that a rival dealer would roll up and take them out to get at their product. * Many of the 'Snowmen' will have people that they deal with who are the go-betweens for the product. Rather than broadcasting their location and putting out a 'for sale' sign for everyone to see and know about, they have a handful of people around the city who know how to find them or how to get in touch with them to make deals possible. * Snowmen will often give 'samples' to their go-betweens to encourage repeat customers and attract new clients. Category:Drug